Load cells are being used more frequently because of the high accuracy one is able to obtain with such a device. In a load cell, strain gages are used to determine a load by serving as resistors in a Wheatstone bridge. The changes in resistance in the strain gages which results from a load being applied to the sensing beam of the load cell are measured to determine the load. In single point load cells, the strain gages are located on opposite sides of the load transfer point with those on one side being under compression and those on the other side being under tension when the load is applied. Recently, load cells of a unitary construction have been proposed wherein the entire assembly is made of one piece. The shortcoming of prior structures is that they tend to have a relatively large profile resulting in a load cell with a relatively large height. In addition, alterations must be made to balance the load cell. The latter is necessitated because the electrical resistance of the strain gauges which form the Wheatstone bridge circuit are not identical.